


Con the con man

by MayStardust



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Drabble, go eat shit dr. money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayStardust/pseuds/MayStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at your friend with anticipation. Just now you told him your ‘super master plan of sweet revenge’ and the only way to make it work is with the help from Salvadore. </p><p>Salvadore sighs, but his frown disappeared and got replaced with a smile.</p><p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con the con man

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble I promised to write for you, Daphne! Hopefully it meets your expectations! (this is the first time I write with You POV, so sorry for the mistakes)

You look at your friend with anticipation. Just now you told him your ‘super master plan of sweet revenge’ and the only way to make it work is with the help from Salvadore. 

Salvadore sighs, but his frown disappeared and got replaced with a smile.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

After his approval there was no time to lose. As your friend busies himself with his woodcrafting skills, you walk around town to take care of the rest. The plan needs more than just two people to work, but gathering people wouldn’t be a hard task. 

‘’You can count on me. I’ll do anything to see that bastard in pain.’’ The man says as he shakes your hand, agreeing on partaking in the plan. Next to him stood two young girls, who were both tucking at his shirt, shying behind their father. They looked lovely but unfortunately they were afraid of you, afraid of strangers. 

One of the words the father had said made one of his daughters gasp. 

‘’Dad, you said a bad word! That’s a coin for in the swear jar!’’ 

You look down at the little girl and join in on the act.

‘’Swear jar? Well, his one swear will be nothing compared to someone I know, a master of swears.’’

It seems like the girls were over their shyness, as they were letting go of their father and start to jump in front of you.

‘’We should go get the jar and go to the master of swears!’’ One said excitingly.

‘’When we do that we will be rich!’’ The other gasped in awe.

‘’Is he really going to?’’ The father asks you, as he is being dragged away by his overly excited kids. 

‘’After what we are going to do to him? You bet on it.’’

You bid them goodbye and walk away, missing the smile on the man’s face.

After meeting up with the rest of the people on the list, you’re finally able to deliver the bomb, the start of this person’s downfall. All that in the form of a single letter. 

The only thing that is stopping you from delivering it is the fact that you could get caught. The mail reaching the addressee happens faster than the speed of light and you still need to walk a way back to where Sal is. If you give the letter now you won’t make it back in time.

In the corner of your eye you notice a little shop. "Charlotte's Delicious Pastries." is what the name of it was. ‘Maybe they could help me,’ You think.

Upon entering, you get greeted by the smell of fresh pastries and french-sounding music. A gramophone stands in the corner of the shop, the sounds it emitted were a bit rusty, but it didn’t take away the beauty of the song. Behind the counter was a woman, her back towards you, and she was humming along with the music. 

You approach her, and in that moment the music stopped and she turned around. What a beautiful woman. You can’t help upon seeing her to associate her with the colour pink. 

‘’Can I help you?’’ She asks you with a sparkles in her eyes.

‘’Uhm, yes. Could you deliver this letter to the addressee after fifteen minutes from now?’’ You reply bluntly, while holding out the paper to her. The look on her face shows that she wasn’t expecting this kind of request, but she took the letter anyway.

‘’Alright, I’ll deliver this in fifteen minutes. Anything else?’’

Oh right, this is a pastry shop after all. You feel in your pockets for money, only to find nothing. 

‘’T-that’s it for now. I will come by later, I promise!’’ You almost stumble on your way out. That was so embarrassing, and not even buying anything from her, that was just plane rude. However, you are someone who will keep their promises. It’s decided that you will return after the success of your plan.

As you leave the building you realize you forgot to ask her name, or even to introduce yourself. Unfortunately, time is ticking, so you just assume that her name is Charlotte. 

Now everything is taken care of you return back to your friend, who also seemed to have finished with his part.

‘’Perfect.’’ You say as you admire the lemonade stall. The letters on the wooden board are in Sal’s usual neat handwriting so you’re sure the plan will pull off. 

‘’Everyone is in position.’’ You announce. Your friend swiftly turns away from his work and nods in response.

‘’So, do I look wealthy and powerful enough?’’ He gestures to his clothes. You knew that out of the two, Salvadore was the only one who owned a suit, so he was the only one to play the part. His hat had been discarded, revealing his hair that was combed back. A monocle attached to his pocket was what finished it off.

‘’One thing.’’ You mumble as you take some money bills from Salvadore’s wallet and place them in Sal’s front pocket. 

In the distance you two could see Dr. Money making his way downtown, walking fast in your direction. You both look at each other.

‘’Time to bestow justice on this swindler.’’

**Author's Note:**

> You could see this as an AU where the virus doesn't exist or maybe like a prologue of the original story.  
> Also here is you want to know what they tried to accomplice with the plan: Letting dr. money notify that there is a well running business in his town, so he goes there, he sees rich people and people buying the lemonade, and tries to get the stand, (Sal and co don't care if he gets it for cheap, they just need to be sure that dr. money owns the stand.) And then the cops arrive, they have been informed of an illegal lemonade stand, dr. money gets caught and has to pay money (his worst nightmare)


End file.
